


Grey Clouds

by UNITdaemon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Years, UNIT dating controversy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNITdaemon/pseuds/UNITdaemon
Summary: "The two sat in silence, staring up at the night sky. There wasn’t much to see - the stars were hidden by a layer of dark grey clouds. Deciding he wanted a better view, Mike shifted his gaze to Benton."On New Years Eve, Benton and Yates get some much needed time together. Written for beatlesaddict who requested some Benton/Yates fluff.





	Grey Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatlesaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlesaddict/gifts).



> Doctor Who and it's characters belong to the BBC - I'm just here to write fic about it.

When Mike joined UNIT earlier that year, the last thing he expected was for the organisation to host such ridiculous parties. He thought that working for UNIT would mean being all serious all the time, but apparently not. Unfortunately, he’d had to skip that year’s Christmas party due to family commitments, but apparently it was one you wouldn’t want to miss. Something about the Doctor and the Brigadier serenading Jo with two different love ballads at the same time. He would’ve liked to see that.

He had managed to make the New Years party, however. Mike had seen - and been involved in - the promised shenanigans, but things got a bit much for him after he and Jo managed to down almost all of the Brigadier’s secret whiskey stash. So that was how he found himself sitting on the garden steps, hoping the cold air would help clear his somewhat foggy head.

Tilting his head back, he could still hear the music playing from inside accompanied by off-key singers warbling along with it. He was pretty sure he could the Doctor amongst them, but he was too tipsy to make anything out to any degree of clarity. That was why he got such a fright when someone called out his name.

“Captain Yates?”

He swung his head back down and laid his eyes on the familiar form of Sergeant Benton. He hadn’t seen much of the Sergeant that night and had been starting to wonder if he’d gone home early. But obviously he hadn’t, as he was still there, hovering by the hedge.

“Hello?” Mike called out, noticing he was slurring his words a little. “You can come over. I don’t bite.”

For a moment, Benton hesitated, but he soon started his way towards the step. Mike could understand why Benton was feeling a little apprehensive. Although he hadn’t been working at UNIT for very long, Mike and Benton had formed a relationship that felt like it was going to go beyond just friends any day now. But neither of them had been keen to act on their feelings, even though they knew they both had them. The rules of their day wouldn’t allow it.

Benton took a seat beside Mike. “Had enough of it in there too?”

“Mmm.” Mike nodded. “It’s loud.”

“They were never my thing really, these get-togethers. I mean, I like them fine at the start, but then they just get a bit…”

“Mad?”

Benton chuckled. “Yeah. Mad.”

The two sat in silence, staring up at the night sky. There wasn’t much to see - the stars were hidden by a layer of dark grey clouds. Deciding he wanted a better view, Mike shifted his gaze to Benton.

All he wanted to do was kiss him. Mike hated having to be so secretive about his feelings, especially when he already knew Benton felt the same way. There was so little yet so much stopping them from being together, and it was driving Mike insane. He couldn’t resist it anymore. Benton looked so amazing as he stared up at the sky, completely lost in his thoughts and the clouds themselves. Society be damned - he needed to kiss him.

So he did. He reached out, sliding his hand around Benton’s neck and bringing him closer, and soon their lips met. Benton’s eyes widened in surprise, and Mike pulled back, a feeling a wave of nausea suddenly washing over him.

“I’m sorry, that was-"

But soon Benton had pulled him back in again. It was slow and soft, yet so charged with months of pent-up passion that Mike wouldn’t be surprised if the sky lit up with fireworks right then. They held it longer than they should have. But they’d waited for this moment for so long - they didn’t want it to end.

But eventually, it had to. They both pulled away slowly, holding each other’s gaze for a moment. Mike could see the panic in Benton’s eyes - had they made a mistake? What if someone saw them? But Mike was too happy to worry. He could almost physically feel the weight lifting off of his shoulders, and it felt so good to have his feelings made known. He was in love, and now Benton would never have to doubt that again.

“You taste like whiskey.”

The mixed expression of caution and bewilderment on Benton’s face coupled with his out of the blue statement was enough to send Mike giggling, although being rather drunk probably had something to do with it.

Poor Benton looked completely lost - clearly, this was new territory for him. “You haven't been drinking, have you?” he asked as Mike began to calm down.

“Maybe,” Mike replied, moving to rest his head on Benton’s shoulder. Benton tensed a little, but soon relaxed, wrapping his arm around Mike's waist and bringing him in closer. He was so warm, and Mike would've been happy to stay there forever.

“I'm glad we finally got around to that,” Benton said, breaking the quiet.

Mike shut his eyes, sighing contentedly. “Me too.”

“Do you think anyone saw us?”

“No,” Mike answered, opening his eyes and looking up at him. “They're all too off their face.”

Benton’s face was lit up with a grin and a chuckle, and he shifted his gaze to meet Mike's own. “Will you remember? You seem pretty tipsy yourself.”

Mike shrugged. He could feel himself slipping away, no thanks to the whiskey and happiness coursing through his system. “Remind me if I do.”

With that, he let himself drift off, perfectly happy to use Benton’s shoulder as a pillow. The last thing he felt was Benton planting a kiss on his forehead, then sleep finally took hold of him.

From the grey clouds above, snow began to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to let me know what you thought in a comment :)


End file.
